


Same Old World

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [2]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Mental Illness, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Dabi and Tomura have a chat about the darker sides of their backstories.





	Same Old World

Entering the bar with Kurogiri being absent was a strange sight, but that meant he could get whatever he wanted. Strolling behind the bar, Dabi examined the variety of alcohol, eventually choosing the strongest brand of whiskey. Pouring a glass, he then sat down as his leader stayed on the couch, lying on his side underneath a thick blanket. He put Father on as soon as Dabi entered the room, but other than that, he didn't change. 

"You're awfully quiet for someone who never shuts up otherwise", Dabi remarked, glancing back to the television, with Tomura watching some American action film with Japanese subtitles. Dabi frowned at the lack of a reaction, standing up to walk over to the back of the couch. "Hey freak, what's with you? You depressed or something?", the patchwork man inquired, bending over to get a better look at the other. 

For some reason, Tomura appeared offended, and mumbled something incoherent. "Speak up", Dabi ordered, and Tomura snarled, "I have bipolar disorder. Leave me alone." Dabi grimaced; as much as he enjoyed teasing his comrade, mental health was a topic he didn't like to prod (especially because the "incident" with Rei). "Okay. Well...feel better, I guess?", he uttered, and he dropped down on the opposite side of the couch, taking a swig of his whiskey. 

He didn't really understand what bipolar disorder did to someone, but he was guessing the person went through depressive phases, like what Tomura was stuck in. So, he left the other alone, and focused on the television. The movie was familiar, and the title was somewhere in the back of his brain, but he couldn't bother to remember it. He wasn't a big fan of American movies anyway. 

"Why're you here?" The patchwork man turned to Tomura, furrowing his brow, perplexed. What kind of question was that? "Uh...because I can be?", he replied, and Tomura shook his head, sitting up. He turned the volume down, and elaborated with, "Why're you in the League? What's your main goal? Don't give me a bullshit answer like Giran just hired you, because I already know that, or that you want to fulfill the Hero Killer's will. I already hear enough about stupid-ass Stain from Toga and Spinner." 

Dabi draped an arm over the back of the velvet couch. His eyes focused on a fly buzzing around the dimmed overhead light, and he wished snapping his fingers could light a specific thing on fire. Sighing, he finished his whiskey, set the glass on the floor, and said, "I've got nothing better to do. That, and it's easier to burn dumbasses without getting caught. And you?" 

The blue-haired man pulled the blanket tighter around himself, making him seem so small and fragile. Biting his chapped lips, he murmured, "I owe a favor to Sensei. Long story short, he saved me many years ago. If it weren't for him, I would have died in an alley. I'm his successor, so I helped create the League to expand his power. Plus, most things rub me the wrong way, so why not destroy them?" 

"Wow, you've got a twisted mindset. But, I guess I can understand you being in his debt or whatever. What, were you an orphan or something?", Dabi inquired, smirking with playfulness. But, Tomura didn't appreciate it, and stiffened, hissing, "Yes, I was." "Ah, okay. Sorry if I struck a nerve, creep. If it makes you feel any better, I was, more or less", Dabi admitted, standing to refill his glass. 

"What do you mean by more or less? Either you're an orphan, or you're not. There's no in-between", the younger man growled, laying back down. "Jesus, do you need to dissect everything? You want the basis? I had a fucked-up home, so I ran away. Got caught and put in the system, and they tried to send me back home. I didn't like that, but fate worked in my favor, because kid Dabi got disowned. So, I ran away again, never looked back, changed my name, fucked some people, killed some people, and here I am", Dabi explained, leaning against the bar as he nursed his new glass. 

"That's a depressing backstory", Tomura remarked, and Dabi chuckled, nodding in agreement. They didn't speak for the remainder of the night, but the patchwork man didn't feel like they needed to. Even though it didn't seem like it, they left off on a good note, and when Kurogiri returned in the morning, he found Tomura and Dabi slumbering on the couch, positioned in opposite directions but still sharing something. The bartender kept the sight to himself, and scrubbed the bar counter. There was no such thing as too much cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Tomura having bipolar disorder in this series, I am not a psychologist so I do not know if he would actually have it, but I see him going through different mental struggles that I sort of see in bipolar disorder. It is mostly only mentioned, but if you think I depicted it wrong, please let me know. Also, because I am new to writing stories on Archive of Our Own, I'm still working out the kinks, so it keeps showing this story as Part 4, but it's Part 2. I'll figure it out eventually, ha ha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
